Everything Changes Now
by IAmAMonsterRawr
Summary: A short story during the battle after Percy comes out of the Labyrinth. The story is in the point of view of a random half-blood at camp.


BANG! An explosion from the Hermes cabin set off and blew up maybe tens of dracaenae along with a few half bloods. Too many people were going down. I could see my fellow campers decreasing in number and I couldn't help them. It was complete chaos. My own sword had a mind of its own taking down anything in my way. I kept my eye on Percy and Annabeth making sure they were fine. Percy seemed dazed until Chiron yelled for him to fight. I tried to run closer to him for his protection when an old friend -a traitor- blocked my way. It was Tanner from the Ares cabin. His face seemed to be bleeding but behind the blood I could see the scars on his face that he must of gotten recently. "Don't make me do this Tanner," I said as my voice faltered. I hadn't realized tears were streaming down my face. "Then move," he said. I shook my head and he raised his knife and jumped at me. I dogged to the left. He was strong but not fast. Something many children of Ares had in common. "How could you do this? To camp? To your own brothers and sisters?" I said deflecting his knife away from me. He huffed and tried to grab me but I knew how he fought and I ducked. He always was the kind to be confused when off guard. So I came up with a punch to his nose and he stumbled back and fell. He lay on the ground unconscious in the middle of an attack. I looked around for Percy and saw him extinguishing a fire. I started to run towards him when I thought of Tanner. I knew he wouldn't survive if I left him that way and I couldn't leave him. I pulled him to a corner with my best trying to avoid many attacks from monsters and duels. I dragged him away from the fight and left him there. I knew by doing that I must have lost a lot of time.  
>I ran back into battle and dodged the dracaenae that were trying to pick out the half bloods one by one. While running throughout the battlefield I could feel swipes at me from weapons and monster claws and some even got me but I knew where i was headed for and nothing could stop me. I was almost to Percy when an unearthly shriek came from the Labyrinth. That's when all hades broke loose. Both monsters and half bloods alike looked to Zeus fist and saw what was probably the most terrifying thing most of us would ever see. It was a lady but no. It wasn't that simple. It was a lady dragon with an animal belt. That wasn't the smartest conclusion to describe her but hey that was all I could think of during a massive battle. She carried along with her swords that I remembered from a book. It was one deadly weapon. No one would want to go near those things. She screeched once more and some half bloods went insane trying to get away but got trampled by hell hounds and giants. Many of them went down with the weight of the monsters. I screamed and tried to run towards them hoping I could do something but it was no use. Too many monsters were blocking my path and too many were running in my direction for me to run towards them. My throat swelled up as i saw more and more of the half bloods go down.<br>I heard a scream behind me from Percy and Annabeth who went for the Kampe. I tried to run to them to protect them but a hell hound blocked me and tried to bite my head off. "C'mon little doggy," I coaxed and his teeth were barred out at me and I was getting impatient. I heard Percy cry for some help but no one could make it through to him. Everyone was too busy trying to stay alive. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I roared at the hell hound with all my might but all it did was turn its head sideways and look confused but then it lunged at me. It had pushed me onto the ground and it was ready to kill me when it suddenly whimpered and turned to gold dust. Coming from behind the dust was Connor who helped me up. He had stabbed the hell hound in the back while it was distracted with me. He and I both ran towards Percy when we noticed the Kampe was being hailed with giant rocks thrown by a hundred handed one. The Kampe went down and a hoorays erupted from the campers. A dracaenae yelled for the monsters to finish us off or they would have to deal with Kronos. This really got them into the mood to fight. Monster were doing what they could to kill the rest of us off when Chiron was hit by a giant. I started to run to his aid when Grover let out some sort of sound. It was the most terrible sound that i've ever heard. Worse then when Clairesse would scream when Percy would beat her in a game of capture the flag. The sound echoed throughout the whole battle field and all of a sudden the monsters that were once attacking were running back into the Labyrinth. Too many of them were rushing in at once and the whole of zeus fist started to crumble which closed off the whole entrance and just like that the battle ended.  
>I looked around the forest and saw bodies of friends and foe alike on the ground way too still. I scrambled about trying to wake them up but they were gone. Gold dust seemed to be everywhere and half bloods were all in pain. The survivors seemed to be in a bi polar state. They were half happy the battle was over but also sad and crying over the ones we lost. I ran to half bloods that were injured and I tried to bring them back to the big house for nectar. A girl not older than 12 was towering over a boy that was around 17. I recognized them both from the Aphrodite cabin. The girl, Catherine was new and the boy, Arthur took care of her when she had just arrived. I ran over to them when I noticed Arthur. His body was in a position in which it shouldn't be. His head was facing the wrong way and his eyes were open and cold. He was dead. Catherine tried to wake him. She pushed him about and begged for him to come back. Her face was in complete terror. She screamed and cried at the same time. Tears welled up in my eyes thinking how many more campers could be in the position Arthur was in. I bent down and rubbed Catherine's back. She finally let go of Arthur and put her face against my armor and sobbed. We stood there for a long time and I finally coaxed her to follow me to the Big House for her injuries. She wasn't badly hurt but her wrist seemed to be out of place.<br>As we walked back to the Big House we saw many people crying over the lost. Every time Catherine saw this she would start to sob again and put her face against my battle armor. Even I had to hold back tears to seem brave in front of Catherine. I walked her to the Big House and left her there for treatment. I didn't know what to do in the Big House. It was filled with too many injured people I had to get out. "Where do you think you're going?" a boy from the Athena cabin said to me. "What? Me?" I said as I looked behind me checking to see if he was talking to someone else. "Yes you. Don't you need to heal those cuts?""I don't have any c-," that's when I realized the cuts all over my body. There was a deep cut on my thigh and it was bleeding heavily. I don't even know how I didn't notice that. "Oh," was my genius response. He looked confused but started to wrap me up in some bandages. He was pretty good at it too. Hmm. He was an Athena kid. He probably wants to be a doctor or something smart like that. I know I would see him if he were my doctor. Gah, why am i thinking about my future doctors? Curse the ADHD.  
>As soon as he was done he headed of to another injured camper. I thanked him as he tended to another camper but he didn't hear me over the sound of the other campers in pain. Suddenly the door bust open and came in a boy from the Demeter cabin. He was in an extremely bad shape. I couldn't even bare to look. Suddenly I had the feeling to hold back vomit. His skin on his stomach was practically torn off him. His insides were vaguely exposed and he was screaming in extreme pain. Two other kids from the Ares cabin were carrying him in and suddenly there were a few of our healers on him trying to calm him down. I couldn't bare it anymore.<br>I ran out of the Big House and tried to find somewhere where it was just quiet. I ran to Thalia's tree and sat at the entrance of camp. In the background I could her more cries and screams from the campers. I tried to keep my mind off it. How could Luke do this. How could he let this happen to camp? I remembered Luke from when I was younger. Charming and handsome. Of course every girl had a crush on him but no one thought that this is what he would do to us. I knew I had to stop this. I had to stop all the killing. It was tearing all of us apart literally and figuretively. I shook away the thought of more campers dying. I knew we had to stop Luke and Kronos. When the time comes, we will fight to the end and either the Titan lord, Kronos will rise or fall.


End file.
